With the growth of computers, many households have computers that are utilized by users of various ages. However, the primary user of a computer may want to limit the services or applications performed by a computer for himself or herself or other users. For example, the primary user may desire to limit the displaying of unsolicited communications that are received over the Internet. Also, the primary user may want to limit the computing resources that are available to a child, for example. Currently, software applications exist, which attempt to limit the computing resources or services performed by a computer. Such applications, however, often are not adequate to effectively limit computing resources in a manner that is preferable to the primary user of the computer.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.